Sin Sentido
by Mizaki Shidou
Summary: Algo me dice que este será el fic más raro que hallan leído, tiene mucho de SakuraSyaoran y una pizca de TomoyoEriol


Sin Sentido   
  
Por: Mizaki Shidou  
  
DISCLAIMER: Es obvio que ni la atarantada de Sakura Kinomoto ni todas las cosas que tengan que ver con ella me pertenecen, de ser así no estaría escribiendo esto y mejor me dedicaría a hacer de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle una historia en donde se tomaran más en cuenta a los personajes femeninos (me vale que sea shonen) ni tampoco estaría preocupada por la tarea, es más hasta me sentiría contenta de ser miembro de CLAMP, pero como no es así, ni nunca será tengo que estar dando explicaciones como ésta, por otro lado, creo que ya me colgué demasiado en algo que no tiene mucha importancia, entonces, sin más preámbulos paso de una vez a esta historia.  
  
  
  
Sin Sentido  
  
Era una hermosa y soleada mañana de primavera. Sakura se levantó llena se entusiasmo y se vistió rápidamente. Cada poro de su piel reflejaba la vitalidad que sólo una chica joven y enamorada puede tener. Después de vestirse, la muchacha sacó una foto de un cajón donde guardaba sus más preciados tesoros. En la fotografía se podía ver claramente a un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y chispeantes ojos ámbar. Ella la observó largamente para luego murmurar: "¡Hoy se lo diré!" Acto seguido, besó la preciada imagen con la misma enjundia con la que besaría al chico de carne y hueso. Después sonrió tiernamente y volvió a guardar la foto en el cajón.  
  
* * *  
  
El auditorio de la escuela estaba completamente vacío, eso no le importó porque quería hablar con Syaoran a solas. De pronto, divisó tres sombras entre los asientos, ella suspiró largamente y subió al escenario. Parecía estar ligeramente molesta, ella bien sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ¿Era realmente necesario? En ese instante se arrepintió de haber tomado una decisión tan crucial, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación.  
  
El ruido de unos pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos, Sakura volteó y se encontró frente a Syaoran, pero había algo raro en él, parecía estar más serio de lo normal, más rígido, más frío. Aun así, corrió y abrazó efusivamente al muchacho.  
  
-¡Syaoran! ¡Qué bueno que volviste, te extrañé mucho!- la chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran y unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes.  
  
El joven chino permaneció tieso por unos instantes, para luego propinarle a la mucha una fuerte e imprevista bofetada. La agresión fue tan dura que Sakura terminó hincada en el piso, todavía confundida por algo tan inesperado.  
  
-No me toques.- ordenó Li.  
  
Numerosas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la joven al levantar su cabeza y ver cómo los ojos de su amado lanzaban fuertes descargas de odio hacia ella. Ese no era su Syaoran.  
  
-Syaoran. ¿Por qué?-  
  
-¡Cállate! Ahora me toca hablar sólo a mí y tendrás que escucharme esta vez, ya no dejaré que me trates como a un tonto.-  
  
Al decir esto la tomó violentamente de la muñeca y la levantó con una fuerza descomunal, todo esto lo hizo sin dejar de verla intensamente.  
  
-¿Creíste que podías engañarme? ¿Acaso pensaste que podías mofarte de mí en mi cara?-  
  
-Syaoran, ¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-¡No finjas demencia!- gritó sacudiéndola violentamente haciéndole un daño terrible.- Ya conozco muy bien tu maldito juego, pensaste que podías darme alas y dejarme como a un tonto enamorado mientras tú te divertías con el imbecil de Hiragisawa.-  
  
-Esto es un malentendido, las cosas no son como tú piensas-  
  
- ¡Mientes! Ya verás, ese tipo me las pagará todas juntas después de que termine de ajustar cuentas contigo. ¡Te lo juro!-  
  
-¡Por favor, no metas a Eriol-kun, en esto!-  
  
- ¡¿Ahora lo defiendes?! Maldita...- la cara de Syaoran estaba tan distorsionada que parecía un maniático, aumentando así el horror que sentía Sakura.- Yo te amaba, ¿Lo sabías? Pasé noches enteras sin dormir por tu culpa. ¡Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ti, cada instante de mi vida lo vivía sólo para ti, cada aliento que aspiraba lo respiraba por ti! ¡¿Qué no puedes entender eso?! Pero tú nos has hecho más que jugar conmigo destrozándome poco a poco hasta dejarme muerto en vida. Por eso ¡Si no eres mía no serás de nadie!-  
  
Sucedió de golpe. Syaoran sacó una daga y la clavó justo en el pecho de la chica. Ella sintió un dolor insoportable pero no podía gritar y sólo lanzó un débil gemido. A él no le importó, ya no le importaba nada y sólo se concentró en clavar la daga cada vez más profundamente, sintió la calida sangre que brotaba a borbotones y manchaba sus manos, pero ni eso lo detuvo, el odio lo había cegado completamente.  
  
Sakura siguió retorciéndose cada vez más débilmente presa del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo y en su alma. De pronto tosió sangre y empezó a convulsionarse casi en estado de shock. Su fin estaba cerca. Débilmente extendió su brazo y tocó el rostro de aquel que tan cruelmente le estaba quitando la vida y con su último aliento susurró:  
  
-Syaoran... yo… te amo.-   
  
Eso fue todo. Una solitaria lágrima broto del ojo ambarino.  
  
* * *  
  
Tomoyo entró corriendo al auditorio y subió al escenario, al hacerlo deseó nunca haber entrado. Frente a ella se encontraba su querida amiga Sakura tirada en el suelo bañada en sangre, sin aliento, sin vida. Y para completar el horrendo cuadro, estaba Syaoran hincado cerca del inerte cuerpo de la muchacha, tenía los ojos desorbitados sin expresar emoción alguna, parecía estar en otro lado.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOOO!! ¡¡SAKURA!!-Gritó Tomoyo con todas sus fuerzas sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de la niña.- ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! Un momento... ¿Salsa de barbacoa?-  
  
-Es que no tenemos presupuesto.- respondió Li encogiéndose de hombros - Y esa salsa es lo más cercano a la sangre que pudimos encontrar.-  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Tomoyo desconcertada.  
  
Entonces de entre las sombras salieron Eriol, Yamazaki y Naoko, cada uno sosteniendo un libreto y sonriendo para si mismos.  
  
-¡Corte! La escena estuvo muy bien actuada. ¡Te luciste Li-kun! Y tú Sakura estuviste fantástica, es increíble como te mantuviste en tu papel a pesar de la inesperada intervención de Tomoyo. ¡Felicidades!- dijo Eriol muy contento.  
  
-Muchas gracias Eriol-kun, esta vez me esforcé mucho. Siento haberte asustado, Tomoyo-chan.- se disculpó Sakura levantándose de pronto.  
  
Y entonces, cómo si le hubiera caído un rayo, la comprensión llegó a la mente de Tomoyo.  
  
-Así que esta es la obra que están realizando para el festival, pero ¿No creen que es algo…violenta?- inquirió la chica de cabello negro.  
  
-Yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando escribía el libreto con Yamazaki pero luego me di cuenta de que así quedaba muy bien. Esto es algo digno para ser representado por chicos maduros de secundaria como nosotros.- explicó Naoko.  
  
-También nos pareció muy divertido hacer que los actores se interpretaran a ellos mismos pero viviendo situaciones totalmente opuestas a las que normalmente experimentarían.- opinó Yamazaki.  
  
-¡Esto de actuar me da mucha hambre!- comentó Sakura jovialmente.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a comer un helado, Syaoran?-   
  
-¡Cla-claro!- contestó Syaoran rojo como un tomate.  
  
-Perfecto ¡Vamos!- exclamó la chica tomando el brazo al joven. Él simplemente se dejo llevar, ya que presentía que algo muy bueno le iba a pasar.  
  
Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja ya que por fin tendría la oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos a su amado.  
  
Eriol rodeó la cintura de Tomoyo con sus brazos y comentó:  
  
-Creo que muy pronto los deseos de Syaoran y Sakura se harán realidad.-   
  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, mi querido Eriol.- concordó Tomoyo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
Y los dos vieron a la pareja partir al caer la tarde.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
MIZAKI: Esto se me ocurrió el Viernes a mitad de la noche, es la historia más rara que he escrito, y eso que he inventado cosas realmente alucinantes como aspiradoras inter dimensionales y velorios fuera de lo común, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, no pude evitar la tentación de poner aunque sea dos renglones de Eriol/Tomoyo, ^^. En lo personal a mi me gusta como quedo todo, pero no me considero muy buena escribiendo drama así que me gustaría saber su opinión, de antemano les doy las gracias por haber leído esto. ¡Hasta luego!  
  
Sábado 17 de Abril de 2004 


End file.
